The Dining Table Problem
by Platinum.Anime07
Summary: Sakura, the wife of Uzumaki Naruto, is deeply pissed. She just went out to check on things in the kitchen after setting the food on the table. And when she comes back to dining room, she sees it all messed up! Oh, someone's gonna pay for it! She's sure. And she's gonna make sure they get the punishment just right for them.


**At The Dining Room:**

**Summary: Sakura, the wife of Uzumaki Naruto, is deeply pissed. She just went out to check on things in the kitchen after setting the food on the table. And when she comes back to dining room, she sees it all messed up! Oh, someone's gonna pay for it! She's sure.**

**Warning: bad name calling**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters.**

**Sakura's POV:**

I just came back from the kitchen to check if nothing's wrong and when I go back to dining room I see all the food and plates messed up! I just called Naruto and the kids in the dining room and gave them 'The Stare'.

"Sooooo. . . . Ummmm. . . . Sakura-chan. . . Honey. . . Sweetie. . . Wh-who did this?" Naruto asked. As if he didn't know! I can see him sweating bullets. And the same for the kids.

"Neh. Neh. Neh. Narutoo~ Honey~ Maybe you could give me an answer to that question of yours? Or how about you, Kenji? Minato? Sato?" I asked sweetly. And when I saw them flinch, I got them.

"Ummmm. . . Kaa-chan, we d-don't know who di-did this. We swear that when we see the people who d-did th-this, we'll ca-catch them. Okay? Sooo. . . Can we go play again?" Kenji asked. Or more like pleaded. Well, I don't care because I caught them.

"Why? What do you mean by 'when you see'? Is it because you know who they are? Hmmmm? Or are you the ones who did this?" I asked with a venom-like voice. I saw them look at each other quickly.

"N-no! Of course not honey. Why would we do that? We wouldn't do that to any of your cooking!" Naruto answered. Oh dear. They're dead.

"Well, one, I saw a strand of hair with the color of bright blonde. Two, I just noticed right now that Sato's right sleeve has a red mark. Which I think is ketcup spilled from it's container. And lastly, I know your reactions whenever you lie you bastards! I won't show mercy you IDIOTS!" I shouted. When they heard my last statement, they ran for their lives. Which surely will be gone after I'm finished with them.

"WAAAAAHHH! HELP US! SASUKE! TEME! OI! SOMEONE HELP US!" I heard Naruto shout in the living room. But before they could get out of the house I used Kagebunshin no Jutsu to clone 4 more of me and take them.

While I'm fixing the table, I heard loud yells and a few grunts. And then some moans of pain. And after that is quiet. I finished fixing the table and preparing the food when I heard my clones coming in the dining room. I went out of the kitchen holding a pan of steaming pie. I put it on the table and waited for my clones to put them on their chairs. When I got close to Naruto, I saw him out cold. And the same happened to the boys. But that would be easy to fix.

After putting them into their seats, my clones have poofed away. I sighed and went to Naruto's side. I put my face near his and kissed him on the lips then to his right cheek with an 'I love you' for good measure. After those said actions, he was wide awake like he is everytime I kiss him. It made me laugh softly. And then, I kissed the cheeks of my boys and they are all awake. After opening his eyes to see food in front of him, Minato (not surprisingly) ate immediately. I sat on my chair beside Naruto. I watched the boys eat messily just like their father. It made me smile. But I still didn't forget their fault from before. So I waited until we finished eating.

After eating with their stomachs big and full, I told them to stay put while I clean up the table and wash the dishes. After said actions, I went to the dining room and asked what I wanted to hear from them, even before they started lying (since I knew right away that the four of them were the ones who thrashed the dining table). I stood at the door and spoke.

"Neh. What will you say to me?" I asked them. I saw them flinch again.

"What will you say?" I asked again. But more forcefuly. I noticed Sato, the youngest, start to cry. I didn't comfort him. Neither did Naruto nor his brothers. But I was tempted to.

"We were the ones who thrashed the dining room while we were playing ninjas with Oto-san," Kenji answered. But it still isn't the one I wanted to hear. Yes, I wanted them to tell the truth, but that isn't what I wanted to hear.

"Then?" I said. Then I saw Sato crying, albeit silently. And I saw Naruto sigh and start to speak at the same time as the kids.

"We're very sorry kaa-chan/Sakura-chan," they said. And I smiled at them. Beaming, maybe. And at that moment, Sato stopped his silent crying and ran towards me while bawling loudly.

"I'm sorry Kaa-chan! I didn't mean to lie to you! WAAAAHHH! I'm sorryyyy!" - he shouted while still crying and just hugged my legs. Now he's hugging my legs and is still crying leaving me with a wet skirt. Then I laughed. I picked him up and kissed him smack on the cheeks. Really, he's so cute I can't help it. I just carried him while standing at the door to the kitchen and then faced the others with a smile.

"You're forgiven. But hopefully you won't do it again. 'Cause if you do, I won't forgive you that easily. At least thank Sato for pulling at my heartstrings," I said while chuckling softly. I saw Kenji and Minato brighten up and slide off their seats. Then they came near me and hugged my legs.

"Mes kaa-cham!" they shouted through muffled voices. I chuckled a little more then smiled at them. I bent down and kissed their cheeks. Then they hugged me a little more. I faced Naruto who was still sitting on his chair, smiling. I smiled, too.

He walked toward me then stopped in front of me, still smiling. I slapped him hard. And that earned a loud gasp from Sato, a few 'ow's from naruto on the ground and a flinch from both Minato and Kenji. Then I smiled, which actually surprised the boys right after seeing me slap Naruto. But of course, I'll explain why I did said action.

"That's for lying to me Naruto. You call me your wife and this is how you treat me? Mou. . . . Sato, Kenji, Minato. Come on. Let's go to your rooms and I'll tuck you in bed. You go to our room now Naruto-SAN. Hmmph!" I said. Though in my mind I'm really smiling (mentally). I know he's hurt but I'll fix it later.

"O-okay, honey. G-go on kids! Hehe. . . G'night!" Naruto said. He tried to be as cheerful as he is everyday but he can't fool my kids. They have at least a sense of what's happening around them. But still, how sweet of him.

After tucking the boys into bed and saying good night, I went to our bedroom and saw Naruto lying sideways with his back facing me on the right side of the bed. I know he still wasn't asleep but I left it like that. Until I reached the bed and lay beside my beloved husband. I wrapped my arms around his torso and felt him tense up. I smiled again and kissed him on his cheek.

"Neh. Neh. Naruto, will you sleep with my arms around you or your arms around me?" I asked softly and as sweetly as I could to his ear. Then I felt him lean on my arms. After that he faced me and wrapped his arms around me. He looked at me with love in his peircing blue eyes I could melt in them. I smiled at him.

"I'll sleep with both our arms around each other. . . . .", he answered. Then he smiled and held me tighter in his arms, surprising me a bit and making me blush. I think he saw it because he put his face near mine.

"I love you~ Even if your beet red right now. Hehe. . . . ", he whispered to me. Then he kissed me lovingly, making me feel that he really loves me. And I kissed him with the same emotion. Then we parted and I gave him a peck on the lips.

"Good night Naruto. . . . I love you, too," I said. Then I snuggled up to him more and leaned on his warm, bare chest.

"Good night Sakura-chan. Sweet dreams~," he whispered in my ear before brushing my hair lovingly.

And we slept, snuggled together in bed, having a good sleep.

That is until Sato went in followed by a sleepy Kenji and Minato clutching a pillow in the middle of the night. 'They wanted to sleep with their kaa-chan and oto-san,' they said. Thankfully there was space for them to sleep in. They slept between me and Naruto. And after flopping in between us, they slept soundly (which is actually Minato snoring). In the middle was a snoring Minato, on his right was sleeping Kenji (who is beside Naruto), and snuggling Sato on his left (who is beside me).

I looked at Naruto and saw him asleep with one of his hands on Kenji's chest. I smiled and took the liberty of kissing the boys on both their cheeks. Of course I went around the bed to kiss Naruto and Kenji. Then I went to sleep with my loving but reckless family. Even if their idiotic, reckless, and just damn stubborn at times, I love them. I whispered them good night and slept, too.

07: Hello dear reader! Thank you for reading this story. I hope you liked the contents of this oneshot. I hope you felt something akin to fluffiness. 'Cause that was what I was aiming for. Fluff The World With Love People! Haha! I love NaruSaku and thought of writing a oneshot about them, and here it is! Hopefully, you really liked it. Hehe. . . It's my first time in writing a NaruSaku oneshot and I'm actually an amateur in wirting stories (maybe you thought of that, noh?). Thank you for reading this oneshot! Thank you again! (^_^)


End file.
